La venganza de Yama
by Danielle Chocolatt
Summary: Narrado por uno de los vigilantes del Universo Marvel, los Grándes Héroes tendrán nuevas aventuras que contar. Sin embargo, ahora lo harán junto a Tadashi. (OC)
1. Sinopsis

**LA VENGANZA DE YAMA**

**Por Danielle Chocolatt**

* * *

En un mundo alternativo, distinto al que muchos conocen, existe Terra-06 y allí, en algún lugar de ese planeta, existe un Instituto dedicado a la Robótica y otras tecnologías para un futuro mejor, aunque esta no es la historia de los seis grandes Héroes de Terra-01 en ésta ellos también existen pero no son seis, son ocho. La muerte de Tadashi Hamada, aunque _Krei Tech_ le construyó un edificio en su honor, ha sido la muerte más trágica que en Terra-01 haya pasado. Afortunadamente, Terra-06 es distinta. Los hermanos Hamada están más unidos que nunca por un lazo heróico y fraternal, ambos son los pilares de los Grandes Héroes de San Fransokyo junto a sus mejores amigos, Go Go Tomago, Fred, Wasabi y Honey Lemon.

Todos se preocuparon alguna vez por un pequeño trozo de vidrio que en el accidente del Instituto de San Fransokyo atravesó el cuello de Tadashi, aunque sólo hizo una pequeña cicatriz que apenas se ve. Los Grandes Héroes lograron encarcelar al profesor Callaghan por robo de los microbots de Hiro y volvieron a sus vidas normales, sin mencionarle a Tía Cass, ni a sus padres, en quiénes se habían vuelto.

¿Quién soy yo?

Yo soy el vigilante, un ser cósmico que recorre el multiverso y actualmente me he dedicado a observar y a maravillarme con las cosas que suceden en Terra-06 y los más grandes inventos que alguna vez se han creado en este y muchos otros universos, así que, sin más que decir que comience la historia de lo que hoy se conoce como _La Venganza de Yama._

* * *

_N/A: Sean bienvenidos a una historia de héroes y más, espero la disfruten. Ésta historia contiene personajes originales de los cuales me hago responsable. ¿Reviews?_


	2. First meeting

**LA VENGANZA DE YAMA**

**CAPITULO I: FIRST MEETING.**

* * *

Nuestra aventura comienza como un día cualquiera en el Instituto de San Fransokyo. Hiro asistió con su hermano a sus clases regulares del Instituto Tecnológico y su imaginación se hacía cada vez más grande con el tiempo, inclusive más grande que el universo mismo. Ambos, caminaron hasta los laboratorios del ala de robótica y divisaron los trabajos de sus amigos, la asiática Go Go realizaba reparaciones a sus avanzadas bicicletas, Wasabi perfeccionaba su rayo inducido por plasma, Honey experimentaba con químicos y Fred quien sólo estaba allí como apoyo moral se encontraba sentado leyendo historietas.

— ¡Hey chicos! —dijo Tadashi como saludo, vistiendo uno de su típicos suéter con una camisa debajo con un resplandeciente sol naciente en rojo tomó por sorpresa a Fred quién se exaltó gritando como una chica, a lo que todos rieron a carcajadas para seguir con lo suyo.

Los hermanos caminaban hacia su laboratorio cuando una bicicleta con cierta asiática encima pasó y se detuvo frente a ellos.

—Sólo paso para recordarles que hoy iremos al nuevo parque de patinaje—avisó sin siquiera quitarse el casco, esperó a que ambos diesen un sí como respuesta para luego marcharse de nuevo a su sitio.

Ahora, como vigilante, déjenme transportarlos a otro sitio no muy lejos del Instituto. En una mansión de gente claramente adinerada se encontraban tres mujeres discutiendo con otro hombre como espectador y aparente juez. Una de ellas era la madre de las otras dos, mientras que el hombre junto a ellas se trataba de uno de los más adinerados de San Fransokyo, Alistair Krei, una de esas chicas era su asistente y con quien discutían resulta ser su hermana, una chica de diecisiete años a quien no le importa lo suficiente su futuro, ni siquiera el dinero, ya que con luchas ilegales de robot y ofreciendo su inteligencia para arreglar autos se las arreglaba bastante bien, aun así, ésta discusión no se trataba precisamente de cuestiones legales sino más bien de inteligencia.

—¡Tienes que empezar a entrar en razón, no puedes ir por la vida simplemente haciendo cosas sin valor! —gritaba la asistente de Alistair a su hermana, a diferencia de ella, su hermana no lucía un aspecto tan asiático debido a los rasgos americanos de su padre, que en la paz del Universo descanse.

Apartando de su rostro el cabello rojizo y corto que se había hecho algunos meses atrás, respondió: — Si piensas que lo que hago no tiene valor entonces hazlas tú —insinuó. Alistair dejó su taza de café en la mesa y suspiró.

—Quizá tu hermana se expresó mal —miró con sus ojos azules y penetrantes a la chica— lo que ella quiso decir, es que…

—Que le brinde mi inteligencia al_ fabuloso_ Alistair Krei —interrumpió ella, se acomodó en el sillón de manera en que pudiera verlo fijamente a los ojos, siempre había creído que los ojos azules eran intimidantes pero la actitud era lo que realmente lograba persuadir a una persona— ¿sabes por qué no lo haré? —Krei negó con una sonrisa pícara que la molestó, ella se levantó de su sillón y comenzó a recorrer el lugar— mira éste lugar, no es mi casa…no del todo, yo la compré con _mi_ dinero y la obsequié a mamá ¿Qué ha hecho _ella_? —señaló a su hermana en tono acusatorio.

—Jade relájate —murmuró su mamá tomándola de los hombros, calmándola— tu hermana sólo intenta ayudarte…

—Y yo sólo quiero salir de aquí, pero ustedes no me dejan —volvió a sentarse esperando que alguien más rompiese el silencio.

—Lo que te propongo es algo que no puedes evitar, amas los motores y los robots —inició la asistente— trabajar en Krei Tech debería ser perfecto para ti.

—No, es perfecto para ti y tu dinero —ella se levantó de su asiento y tomó su chaqueta— y para tu información, me estoy dedicando a otra tecnología ahora.

—¿Otra? —preguntó emocionado Krei. Saliendo de la sala con superioridad instó a los demás a que la siguieran a un sitio donde les mostraría sus nuevos avances. Casualmente, éste sitio es al que nuestros héroes irán a pasar un rato amigable, apretados como iban en el auto de Wasabi fue un milagro salir de él, muchas veces Tadashi insistió en que podía llevar a alguno en su moto pero todos negaron firmemente.

Se acercaron al área de patinaje y, oh, era el paraíso para Go Go, se sentó en la hierba y comenzó a ponerse sus patines mientras que los demás decían palabras de ánimo.

—Ustedes también pueden hacerlo —comentó ella levantándose del suelo— a menos que tengan miedo.

—¡Yo lo haré! —Dijo Hiro sin pensar mucho en el peligro.

—¿Ven?, al menos él es valiente —habló intentando también convencer a Wasabi y a los demás de hacerlo, pero todos eran demasiado precavidos con sus cuerpos, incluso hasta Hiro pero la adolescencia se encargaba de cambiar ciertos hábitos particulares. Fred tomó lugar en la conversación hablando sobre lo poco interesante que podría ser el parque al no haber monstruos o súper villanos en el lugar, pero enseguida detuvo su boca al notar algo realmente interesante que hacía que las personas comenzaran a agruparse en la zona de patinaje. Los grandes héroes se acercaron también para maravillarse con la escena.

Una chica, Jade, para ser exactos estaba demostrando a Krei su última tecnología pero no sólo para hacerlo molestar sino porque también quería presumir un poco sobre su IQ. Juntó sus tobillos e inmediatamente de ellos surgieron ciertas ondas que la hacían flotar, más que flotar, esas ondas desafiaban en su totalidad a la gravedad del planeta. Con una palabra dictada a un reloj en su brazo esas ondas cambiaban dando forma a otro objeto.

_Patineta._

Dijo, y en seguida las ondas junto a un movimiento de sus pies se volvieron una patineta gravitatoria, no era materia simplemente ondas que apenas se lograban ver por el efecto solar y visual. Aun no lo ven nuestros héroes pero ese invento en unos años revolucionaria muchas cosas en el mundo.

La chica, vestida con sólo una camisa blanca con el símbolo de San Fransokyo y unos shorts comenzaba a mostrar a los espectadores sus mejores dotes deportistas luciéndose en la pista de patinaje. Incluso los héroes se hipnotizaban observándola. Pero justo cuando Tomago iba a retarla a unos cuantos movimientos en patines, ella bajó del lugar despidiéndose de todos con una reverencia inglesa y se marchó patinando a su verdadero hogar. Por ahora, no nos interesaremos hacia dónde ella fue sino en lo que nuestros héroes hablaron en el parque con Alistair Krei.

—Los grande héroes —habló el empresario acercándose a los chicos— ¿Cómo han estado? Saben, aún tienen las puertas abiertas de mi compañía por si quieren ser exitosos.

—Gracias, pero no, gracias —respondió Wasabi.

—Woo, eso fue sorprendente —musitó Fred exagerando movimientos con sus manos— juntar los pies y que salgan cosas extrañas.

—Ah, eso…sí —Krei miró de reojo el sitio por dónde se había marchado la chica hace poco— Saben, ella es un poco difícil… —miro a los chicos y miró fijamente a los ojos del chico de catorce años, recordó entonces el pasado de aquél chico, cómo había pasado de peleas robóticas ilegales a ser estudiante del Instituto de San Fransokyo— …como tú, Hiro.

—¿Cómo yo? —cuestionó.

—Sí, no de mala manera, sólo que ella no ve más allá de las peleas —silencio— robóticas.

—Pero Hiro ya no ha hecho más eso —comentó la chica rubia conocida como Honey Lemon— él ahora está con nosotros.

Los hermanos Hamada contrariaban eso debido a que Hiro, aunque no necesitaba el dinero, se divertía mucho luchando y exasperando a sus contrincantes en las luchas robóticas.

—Exacto —mencionó Krei— y, ahora que lo mencionan me gustaría saber si pudieran convencer a Jade a ingresar al Instituto de San Fransokyo.

—Pero, Krei creí que la haríamos ingresar a la compañía —comentó su asistente por lo bajo, pero él la hizo callar con una mirada de negocios. Y, claro, ella conocía esa mirada bastante bien.

—¿por qué querríamos nosotros que ella ingresara a SFTI? —cuestionó Go Go.

—Porque…ella es una chica sin futuro…sin esperanza, y ustedes son héroes —miró con persuasión a los héroes y supo que los había convencido.

* * *

**N/A:  
Sólo para aclarar diré que la personalidad de jade será como la de Sherlock Holmes y, en verdad, los animo a que lean los libros de Sir Conan Doyle. Por otro lado, quiero agradecer el review de **_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**_**, en serio, gracias. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Nerd School

**LA VENGANZA DE YAMA**

**CAPITULO II: NERD SCHOOL.**

Buen día universo, les narra su amigo el Vigilante. Pasemos por alto el día que siguió y seguirá al capítulo que les narré hace mucho tiempo…

Jade comenzaba a cantar una canción que había escuchado de uno de sus amigos, no se consideró nunca una romántica pero la canción le gustaba. Se trataba de Can You Feel The Love Tonight, no sabía de donde la había sacado pero no saldría de debajo de su clásico auto de escarabajo negro para cambiarla. Así que pulsó un botón de su reloj y la música cambió instantáneamente pasando a una simple canción inspiradora. Afirmaba las tuercas antes de salir, miró el motor y todo funcionaba ir bien por ahora pero aún faltaban algunas reparaciones que hacer a su 'pequeño'.

Escuchó el timbre y ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse, sólo esperó. La puerta fue abierta y una robot prototipo recibió a Tadashi junto a Hiro. Ésta robot en verdad era una maravilla, aunque muy anticuada al parecer del pequeño Hamada, él mismo podría hacerle unas reparaciones si quisiese pero sólo se atrevió a decir:—Ho-Hola, soy Hiro Hamada estará, esto, ¿Jade?

—¿Es usted Alistair Krei? —preguntó la robot.

—No. Somos Hiro y Tadashi Hamada —respondió el hermano mayor. La robot entonces les dejó pasar, llevándolos al instante al sitio donde se encontraba su creadora. Sin levantarse Jade musitó un '¿quién es?'.

—No son Alistair Krei —respondió la robot sin dejar a hablar a los hermanos.

—Realiza un análisis de ADN —instó ella mientras al apretar el tubo incorrecto del escarabajo corrió a su camisa un chorro de grasa. La robot pinchó a los hermanos, quienes musitaron un 'Ow' aunque estaban claramente maravillados, con ellos (en la entrada) se encontraba también su robot y amigo Baymax, quien al escuchar el sonido de inconformidad salió de su estado Off y pasó al inicio. Caminó sin paso apresurado a donde encontraba a las tres formas de vida.

—Análisis ADN, completado —dijo la robot— Ninguno es Alistair Krei.

— ¡Bien! —gritó la chica saliendo de debajo de su auto— Puedes desactivarte, _ecuación _—miró fijamente a los chicos y le parecían vagamente conocidos, los miró de arriba abajo mientras se quitaba los lentes, el mayor de los hermanos iba a decir algo cuando ella lo detuvo—No me digas quién eres.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó confuso.

—Camisa con un logo ninja, pantalones negros un poco ajustados y un chaleco toxedo encima. Ambos con cabello negro, pero el pequeño tiene un suéter azul —se acercó para observar más de cerca la tela— es un poco vieja, pasada de mayor a menor. Son hermanos. Tiene pelusa, y —tomó un pelo del suéter— es fino…tienes un gato.

Los hermanos la observaban confundidos, pero Hiro pasó de confusión a asombro y musitó un 'wow'. Antes de que Jade pudiese sentirse alagada un robot, gordo y blanco, cuidador de los humanos llegó al cuarto de reparaciones.

—He escuchado una inconformidad, realizando escaneo —hizo un escaneo de las tres personas frente a él y dijo— Tadashi y Hiro, sus plaquetas se están encargando del sangrado de sus dedos pero unas curitas los ayudaran más —se acercó con pasos lentos a la chica de cabello teñido— ¿tendrá alguna curita? —se quedó boquiabierta por un instante, ese robot era magnifico, sonrió.

—Wow —musitó— ecuación, busca curitas y tráelas al robot.

—Sí —musitó la robot llamada ecuación saliendo de la habitación. Dando vueltas y vueltas observando el robot analizaba mentalmente todo lo que había sido utilizado para crear el robot y era realmente fascinante— ¡Ay, por el universo infinito!

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Tadashi y Hiro por la reacción de la chica, claramente preocupados por Baymax.

—¡Es hecho a mano! —grito extendiendo las manos hacia el robot— ¿quién lo hizo? —preguntó emocionada. Hiro señalo a su hermano y ella drásticamente cambio de su actitud engreída a una más infantil, poco acorde a su edad -claramente—Un placer, soy Jade, inventora amateur.

—Un placer soy Tadashi y él, —empujó a su hermano para que se acercara a la chica— es mi hermano Hiro.

—Hiro y Tadashi, un placer —se quitó la gorra y la pañoleta que rodeaban su cabeza para guiar a los hermanos a un sitio donde pudiesen hablar más de un científico a otro. Les ofreció una bebida chocolatada que ellos aceptaron gustosos, ella esperó paciente y sin dejar de sonreír a que su robot le diese las curitas a Baymax, quien luego se las coloco delicadamente a sus amigos— …lindo… —musitó ensimismada, recordando parte de su pasado— Y bien, ustedes vienen a qué exactamente.

—Pues, emm —inició el menor— te vimos en el parque el otro día y…

—Ah, la idea no está en venta —cortó ella de inmediato— aún no están finalizados y, aun así, no los vendería.

—No venimos por eso —interrumpió Tadashi, no quería que lo mezclasen con ese tipo de personas, él no sería como su maestro.

—Somos del Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo —retomó Hiro la conversación.

—Lo sé… —tomó un sorbo de chocolate— ése robot, aunque hecho manualmente, no puede ser creado en otro lugar sino allí.

—Yo soy Baymax —dijo el robot saludándola con la mano.

—Esplendido —musitó para ella misma. Tadashi palmeó los hombros de Hiro para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, últimamente le estaban ocurriendo seguido, cosas de pubertad, le había dicho Tadashi para molestarlo.

—Bu-bueno, seria genial que estudiases en el Instituto —sonrió nerviosamente. Mientras ella se reía a carcajadas para luego terminar su bebida y mirarlo seriamente.

—¿tienes cuánto, 13 años? —preguntó, Hiro, negó y contesto que tenía catorce, la chica asintió y miró a su hermano— y tú debes tener 19 —él asintió— bien, ninguno de ustedes, ni siquiera yo debo aclarar, estuvo cuando Oppenheimer creó las bombas nucleares, escucha no estoy diciendo que la ciencia no sea maravillosa pero los contras de ella siempre son…radicales.

—¿radicales? —preguntó Hiro levantándose del asiento— ¿qué puede tener de radical querer lo mejor para el mundo?

—Todo —contestó ella— mira —agitó su cabello en frustración, se sentía como una hermana mayor, la que nunca había sido— cree a ecuación y quizás te preguntes por qué no la he actualizado —el menor asintió— es porque ya han intentado robármela desde hace mucho por sus algoritmos. —suspiró— no quiero que nada pase al mundo, por eso, a veces es mejor mantener ciertas cosas aquí —señaló su cabeza.

—Entonces no debiste haberla creado, ni siquiera esos patines —dijo Hiro exasperado— si hicieses bien esos patines revolucionarias los transportes y, con ecuación habrían más secretarias.

—Y más desempleo… ¿no? —respondió ella devuelta— Lo siento, pero no puedo pertenecer al Instituto de San Fransokyo.

Con una reverencia muy japonesa se despidió de los hermanos y del robot que había cautivado su día. Ahora, hasta ella misma estaba dudando y, aunque Hiro no lo sabía él aprovecharía cada oportunidad.

—¿en qué piensas, cabeza de chorlito? —preguntó Tadashi.

—No me daré por vencido —dijo. Y se devolvió a la casa de la chica, tocó la puerta y ecuación la abrió, sin poder confirmar si era Alistair Krei o no, Hiro y Tadashi pasaron buscando a la chica y encontrándola en el mismo cuarto donde la habían conocido.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó quitándose los guantes que apenas se había vuelto a colocar.

—Persuasión, lo aprendí hace poco en el Instituto —quitándose el suéter la miró fijamente a sus ojos, hizo crujir sus dedos y la abrazo, luego de un instante de shock preguntó: —¿y bien?

—No me convencerás con un abrazo —comentó ella un poco sonrosada.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal dos? —preguntó haciéndole señas a Tadashi para que se uniera, él dudó por un instante pero luego hizo lo que el menor le había pedido, de todas maneras él era el genio.

—No entiendo cómo persuades con abrazos —intentando zafarse Tadashi llamó a Baymax, quien se encendió nuevamente y se unió al afecto. Encendió su calefacción e hizo que Jade se calmara— ya, me persuadiste.

Sin embargo, dejaron pasar otros segundos en constante afecto para luego dejarla ir: — Nadie se resiste a un buen abrazo, ¿no Baymax?

—Un abrazo libera oxitocina, además el acercamiento físico y el liberar el estrés son saludables —aseguró el robot.

—En pocas palabras soy una vieja amargada según…

—Baymax —interrumpió Hiro.

—Sí, Baymax —continuó— ¿Cuál es tu argumento a lo que te dije antes Hiro?

—Debes tener maravillosas ideas y no debes dejarlas aquí dentro —señalo la cabeza de la chica— y, si algo malo pasa nos encargaremos luego.

—Los acabo de conocer —refutó ella, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo llevo conviviendo con él desde que nació y aun no lo conozco completamente —intervino Tadashi— no importa cuánto tiempo nos conozcas, lo importante es que ahora somos amigos.

—Y podríamos seguirlo siendo en el SFIT —inquirió Hiro. Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras la chica meditaba las cosas, suspiró y respondió: — Supongo que vale la pena intentarlo.

Pasó el fin de semana, pero por fin el martes luego de largos trámites y papeleo la chica entró en el Instituto, aunque en ninguna clase podía coincidir con ninguno de los hermanos hamada. Conoció a muchas personas pero la verdad ninguna le agradaba así que se marchó inmediatamente al área de laboratorio, estaba por cruzar directo hacia el laboratorio compartido que los hermanos le habían indicado cuando una bomba química explotó frente a ella haciendo que su rostro estuviese amarillo.

—Lo siento mucho ¿estás bien? —preguntó la química Lemon.

—Supongo —musitó quitándose con un pañuelo los rastros de lo que ella llamó 'pintura', le molestaban las personas despistadas así que simplemente supo que aquella chica seguramente le desagradaría, miro a su alrededor y, esta vez, en vez de dejar que algo le ocurriese caminó a un sitio que a ella le llamó la atención, un chico de color estaba cuidadosamente haciendo unos arreglos a una máquina, miró lo que estaba usando y en seguida supo de qué se trataba.

— Laser —dijo ella, sacó una pera de su bolso y le pregunto al chico si podía lanzarla, sin preocuparse y queriendo presumir un poco la dejó hacerlo, se quedó maravillada y le dio sus felicitaciones al chico. Moreno, alto, con rastas, justo su tipo pero tuvo que marcharse finalmente al laboratorio de los hermanos, ninguno reparó en ella hasta que ella misma los sacó de su ensimismamiento— me traen aquí y no reparan en mí, bien, gracias.

—Lo sentimos, Jade —dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

—Ven, te presentaré a los chicos —emocionado Hiro tomó del brazo a la chica dejando a su hermano detrás, llegaron a los laboratorios y Hiro los llamó con ellos al instante— Chicos, ella es Jade.

—Hola —solo fue capaz de decir esas palabras porque, sus nuevas amistades serian el chico al que ella elogió, Wasabi, la chica que lanzó accidentalmente una esfera de pintura a su rostro, Honey Lemon, una chica que llevaba un casco a su lado, Go Go Tomago y, por último, Fred, el fanático de los comics.

Muchos de ellos finalmente parecieron recordar a la chica del parque, pero fue Fred quien realmente comenzó a sugerirle distintos experimentos que lo transformaran en un monstruo o, incluso, el épico y original sándwich invisible.

—En realidad podría hacer ese —sonrió ella, haciendo que el chico se emocionara, aunque luego los chicos le recriminaron que ilusionara a su amigo de esa manera, aunque muy en su interior ella ya había comenzado a pensar en hacer que algo se volviese invisible, de todas formas, ya se estaba convirtiendo en una nerd de San Fransokyo.

**N/A: Disculpen la demora y gracias por los reviews~, nos leemos **


	4. AVISO

**AVISO**

Como se habrán dado cuenta hace mucho que no publico en fanfiction y no es que no tenga tiempo ni nada de eso, de hecho, me he dado cuenta que soy bastante regular publicando historias cada semana pero no por ésta página web sino por Wattpad.

Sé que ha muchos no les agrada esa plataforma pero a mi se me hace más sencillo publicar porque puedo hacerlo incluso desde mi celular en el lugar que sea _(a menos que tenga mala señal, pero ese no es el caso)_.

¡Me gustaría que me siguieran en Wattpad, pues continuaré cada historia desde ahí con mi nueva manera de escribir y desde un punto de vista más bonito y fluído!

Pueden encontrarme por el nombre de: Danielle_Chocolatt.

Discúlpenme por éste no ser un capitulo pero en verdad me gustaría que me den una oportunidad en la otra página, además, si ustedes tienen usuario allí estaré encantada de leer sus historias y comentarles con total libertad.

¡Saludos!


End file.
